Tum Jo Aaye
by KSarah
Summary: Kavin and Mishti love each other and are living happily but things gets complicated when Purvi enters into their life! will this love triangle have a happily ever after? A Kavi Story...Read to know more
1. Chapter 1

Kavin reached his house after a long hectic day at work….he opened the door with a spare key and moved inside….there was darkness all around,the lights were switched off…he switched on the lights and saw his princess sleeping on the sofa itself…she was sleeping, hugging her rabbit soft toy…he moved close to her and sat on the floor near her…he stared at her innocent face and a smile appeard on his face…she was just his carbon copy in looks…his eyes fell on the food plate which was kept on the table, untouched and he realized she had not eaten anything…he started caressing her hairs, trying to wake her up.

Kavin (kissing her forehead) - Mishti! uthh jaao bacha.

she opened her eyes slowly and smiled sweetly…she got up and hugged him happily.

Mishti (happily) - Bunny!

Kavin (separating her) - ye mai kya dekh raha hu? aapne khana kyu nahi khaya?

Mishti - Bunny! ek to aap itna late aaye ho aur upar se mujhe daant rahe ho….mai aapse baat nahi karungi….she makes a angry pout and turned her face away

Kavin - ohhh! meri Mishti to apne bunny se gussa ho gai….ab Bunny apni Mishti ko kaise manaye?

He stretched his hands towards her with a evil smile and before she could understand anything he started tickling her on her stomach, making her laugh.…he stopped tickling her after sometime…she kissed on his cheeks and hugged him tightly.

Mishti - I love you Bunny!

Kavin (happily) - I love you too mera bacha….he kissed on her head

he separated her and went inside the kitchen to get fresh food…he comes back holding a plate and started feeding her with his own hands.

Kavin (feeding her) - kal se ye bilkul nahi chalega! aap time par khana khaoge aur so jaaoge….mai shaanta kaaki ko strictly bolne wala hu, unnki harr baat maanoge aap samjhe?

Mishti was busy in eating while playing with her soft toy.

Kavin - aap sun bhi rahe ho mai kya bol raha hu?

Mishti (looking at him) - aap bahut bolte ho Bunny…she picks a small piece of chapati and feed him with her tiny hands…

Kavin (shocked) - ye sahi hai Beta! kabhi kabhi to mujhe lagta hai mai aapka Papa nahi, aap meri mummy ho.

Mishti gave him a sweet smile shrugging her shoulders while Kavin shook his head in disappointment…he knew his daughter was very stubborn just like him and she is not going to listen to him anyway…she Knows all the tactics to make him fulfill all her demands…all she have to do is to smile and Kavin surrenders to her wishes…she was his everything after his wife died, giving birth to her….she is just 4 years old…Kavin tries hard to give time to her but being a CID officer he was always short of time.…she never complained about it and was happy in whatever time she gets to spend with her cutest Bunny.

Kavin picked her up and took her inside the room…she lay down keeping her head on his laps and he started narrating her a bed time story, caressing her hairs….soon she drifted to sleep, hugging her soft toy…he smiled and make her sleep properly covering her with the blanket.

 **Next Morning**

Kavin gets ready for the bureo and after bidding bye to Mishti walks out of the house…he was walking towards the lift gazing at his phone screen when suddenly he collided with someone…

Voice - andhe ho kya? dekhkar nahi chal sakte? mera saara saaman gira diya.

Kavin shifted his gaze down and saw a girl seating on the floor, collecting her stuffs which probably scattered there because of him...he bent down to help her.

Kavin - I am sorry! mai aapki help kar deta hu.

Girl (irritated) - koi jarurat nahi hai aapki help ki…she glared at him angrily….jara idhar udhar dekhkar chala kijiye, ya fir kahi aisa to nahi hai ki aapki aankhe kharab hai? aaj hi kisi ache eye specialist ke paas chale jaaiye, shayad dikhne lag jaaye.

Kavin - mai aapki help karne ki koshish kar raha hu aur aap hai ki mujhe hi suna rahi hai…bhalai ka to jamana hi nahi hai.

Girl (angrily) - mene kaha na mujhe aapki koi help nahi chahiye!

Kavin (getting up, angry) - fine! mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai aapki help karne ka….ajeeb pagal ladki hai….he murmured

Girl - kuch kaha tumne?

Kavin (fake smile) - mujhe kya kisi pagal kutte ne kaata hai jo mai aapse kuch kahunga?

The girl shot him a deadly glare and walks from there, picking her bag.

Kavin (self talk) - ajeeb ladki hai…he shook his head and started walking

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Kavin stopped at his place hearing the loud voice of screaming….he ran towards the direction of the voice and entered inside a flat in his neighborhood.…he saw the same girl he had met a few minutes back…she was standing over the sofa shouting loudly.

Kavin (moving closer) - kya hua? aise chilla kyu rahi ho?

The girl jumps down the sofa and hides behind him touching his shoulders.

Girl (scared) - please help me!

Kavin (confused) - aap batayengi ki hua kya hai? aap itna darr kyu rahi hai?

Girl - vo vaha par…she indicated in a direction with her hand

Kavin - kya hai vaha par?

Girl (scared) - cho..…cockroach!

Kavin - hein? cockroach?

She nodded her head in yes…Kavin took a glance at her face, she was looking very scared…her head was sweating.…Kavin burst out laughing seeing her condition.

Girl (angrily) - tum hass kyu rahe ho?

Kavin - bahar to bada confidently bol rahi thi ki mujhe kisi ki help nahi chahiye aur meri help to bilkul nahi chahiye…to fir ab kya hua?

Girl - jyada over smart banne ki jarurat nahi hai! chup chap iss cockroach ko bhagao yaha se.

Kavin (sitting on the sofa) - bahar jo hua usske baad, tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki mai tumhari help karunga?

The girl was about to say something but suddenly she felt the cockroach climbing on her feets..…she screamed loudly and covered her face with her palms.

Kavin (closing his ears) - itna kyu chilla rahi ho? cockroach hai saanp nahi hai.

Girl (closed eyes, scared) - please! please isse hatao….please! please! please….she pleads to him

Kavin (smirk) - ab tum itna request kar rahi ho to mai tumhari help kar hi deta hu…he moved close to her….cockroach Bhaisahab jara niche utar jaaiye….he stretched his hand to take off the cockroach from her

Girl (irritated) - jaldi karo!

Kavin removed the cockroach from her leg and closed his fist….he moved his close fist close to her face.

Kavin - cockroach Bhaisahab jaldi se Inn madam ko hello bolo!

Girl - hataao issko!

Kavin - pehle bahar tumne mere saath jo badtameeji ki usske liye sorry bolo usske baad mai sochunga ki iss cockroach ka kya karna hai!

Girl - situation ka advantage le rahe ho?….he shrugged his shoulders….fine! I am sorry….she said unwillingly

Kavin smiled victoriously and went outside with the cockroach.

He comes back after nearly 10 minutes and saw the girl standing outside his flat along with Mishti….he was surprised to see Mishti talking to her happily….he walks to them.

Mishti (happily) - Bunny…she hugs his legs

Kavin (smiling) - ye aap kis se baat kar rahe ho Mishti?

Mishti - Bunny mene aapko meri nayi teacher ke baare mai bataya tha na...he nodded his head in yes….ye hi meri teacher hai! Purvi miss.

Kavin (shocked) - ye tumhari teacher hai?

Purvi (fake smile) - Haan…she forwards her hand towards him.…nice to meet you!

Kavin (shaking hand) - same here!

Mishti (coming in between) - Bunny! aap mujhe school drop kar doge please?

Kavin nodded his head in yes with a smile….he took a glance at Purvi and then walked from there, picking Mishti in his arms.

A/N - I am back with a Kavi story…..please do review and let me know should I continue this further or not? hopefully it will be a short story.


	2. Chapter 2

**a month later**

Kavin and Purvi became friends as the days passed in between all their fights and teasing.

Mishti returned from the school and found her house locked….she thought something and walks to Purvi's flat which was in the same row as her flat leaving 2-3 flats in between….she knocked on the door and Purvi opened it.

Purvi - Mishti! aap yaha?

Mishti - aunty mere ghar par koi nahi hai! mai please aapke saath reh sakti hu?

Purvi (smiling) - ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai…she holds her hand and took her inside….ye bhi to aapka hi ghar hai!

She took off her bag and make her seat on the sofa.

Mishti (holding her stomach) - aunty! bahut bhukh lagi hai.

Purvi - kya khayengi aap?….she thought something….mai aapke liye Pasta banau?

Mishti gets excited and immediately agreed…Purvi smiled and moved inside the kitchen to make Pasta…..she was searching for the knife to cut the vegetables.

Voice - mai kuch help kar du?

Purvi turned hearing the voice and saw Kavin standing on the kitchen door.

Purvi - tum yaha?

Kavin - haan! Mishti ne bataya ki tum usske liye Pasta bana rahi ho to mene socha mai bhi tumhari thodi help kar du.

Purvi - aaj tum itni jaldi kaise aa gaye?

Kavin - aaj jyada kaam nahi tha to socha Mishti ke saath thoda time spend kar lu.

They both started talking to each other happily….Purvi was cutting the vegetables….Kavin picked the small sauce pouce and was trying to open it.…it tears up suddenly and the sauce fell on his face…Purvi took a glance at him and burst out laughing.

Kavin - bahut hasi aa rahi hai? abhi batata hu mai tumhe…he sprinkle sauce on her face

Purvi (irritated) - you idiot! ye kya kiya tumne?

Kavin showed his tongue with a thumbs down sign to tease her….she angrily picked the milk jar and pour the entire milk on him.…Kavin was shocked at her sudden act and decided to take revenge.

they were indulged in a cat fight throwing flour on each other, meanwhile Mishti came there…she was standing on the kitchen door,watching both of them playing with each other happily…she got upset seeing them together.…Kavin was supposed to spend his time with her but she was feeling neglected because of Purvi...she walked inside the kitchen.

Mishti (holding his hand) - Bunny! mujhe ghar jaana hai.

Kavin agreed and walked outside the kitchen with her indicating Purvi that the game is not over yet.

Kavin returned to the hall after taking a shower and saw Mishti seating on the sofa, hugging her soft toy…she was looking very upset…he moved close to her and sat beside her.

Kavin (concerned) - Mishti! kya hua bacha? aap itne sad kyu lag rahe ho?

Mishti turned to him and hugged him wrapping her tiny hands around his neck.

Kavin (caressing her hairs) - Mishtu!

Mishti (a little scared) - aap mujhe chodkar nahi jaaoge na Bunny?

Kavin (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe ho?….he separated her and cupped her face…mai aapko chodkar kaha jaaunga? aap aise kyu bol rahe ho?

Voice - Mishti! dekho mai aapke liye kya laayi hu.

Kavin shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and saw Purvi standing in front of him holding a bowl in her hand.…he got up and smiled at her, she smiled back and moved to them.

Purvi - Mishti! mene aapka favourite pasta banaya hai….she holds her hand…chalo! jaldi se issko finish karte hai!

Mishti jerked her hand and hugged Kavin from his legs.…Purvi was shocked at her sudden changed behavior.

Purvi - kya hua Mishti?

Mishti(without looking at her) - aunty aap jaao yaha se…she tighten her grip on Kavin's legs

Kavin (shocked, separating her) - ye kya tarika hai bado se baat karne ka? sorry bolo aunty ko.

Mishti didn't said anything and looked down….Kavin was not able to understand why she was behaving like this.

Purvi - it's ok Kavin! mai chalti hu….ye Pasta tum Mishti ko khila dena…she kept the bowl on the table

Kavin - mai tumhe bahar tak chod deta hu….he smiles

Before Kavin can move from his place, Mishti holds his hand to stop him.

Kavin - Mishti! mai aunty ko bye bolkar aata hu…he tried to free his hand but she tighten her grip on it and again hugged him tightly

Kavin was very confused at the way she was behaving…she never behaved like this before…

Mishti(without looking at her) - aunty please aap jaao yaha se!

Kavin (loudly) - Mishtiiiiii!

Mishti gets startled at his high pitch and separated from him with a jerk and looked down.

Purvi - koi baat nahi Kavin! bachi hai.…mai chalti hu…Good Night…she turned and walks out of the house with fast steps

as soon as she left Kavin turned to Mishti…he sat on his knees in front of her and holds her from her shoulders.

Kavin (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai Mishti? aise behave karte hai bado ke saath? yahi sikhaya hai maine aapko? ho kya gaya hai aapko achanak se?

Mishti was scared to see her father angry…he had never scolded her….she was already very upset and burst out crying, covering her face with her palms…Kavin felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying….he took a deep breath calming himself down.

Kavin (removing her hands from her face) - Mishti! please rona band karo….he wiped her tears….I am sorry bacha! Papa bahut gande hai, unnhone aapko aise daanta…I am sorry….he holds his ears

Mishti hugged him tightly still crying…she was just very scared of losing him while Kavin was not able to figure out why she was behaving this way.

 **Next Morning**

Kavin was applying oil in Mishti's hairs while she was seating on the floor busy in playing with her toy and talking to Kavin in between.

Kavin - Mishtu! aapko pata hai next month kya hai?

Mishti (excited) - haan! Christmas.

Kavin - meri Mishtu ko to sab pata hai! aapko ye pata hai ki Santa ache bacho ki har wish puri karte hai!

Mishti (excited) - sach Bunny?….he nodded his head in yes….mai bhi to good girl hu na! Santa meri bhi har wish puri karenge?

Kavin - bilkul karenge lekin ek problem hai!

Mishti (looking at him) - kya Bunny?

Kavin picks her up and make her seat on his laps.

Kavin - aapne kal Purvi aunty ke saath kitna rudely behave kiya! ache bache to aise behave nahi karte na? isliye aapke kuch points kam ho gaye hai to Santa shayad aapki wish puri na kar paaye!

Mishti gets upset hearing his words and looked down feeling guilty for how she behaved with Purvi last night.

Kavin (cheering her up) - lekin meri Mishti to bahut samajhdar hai na! vo fir se saare points earn kar legi aur fir Santa usski saari wishes grant karenge.

Mishti (excited) - sach mai?…he nodded his head in yes….to mai points earn karne ke liye kya karu Bunny?

Kavin (smiling) - jyada kuch nahi! bass aunty se kal raat ke liye sorry bol dena….unnhe bhi kitna bura laga hoga na?

Mishti (agreeing) - okay! mai aunty ko sorry bolungi.

Kavin smiled and kissed on her cheeks, she hugged him in return.

Kavin and Mishti were in the parking area of the building meanwhile Purvi also came there.

Purvi (smiling) - Good Morning Kavin!

Kavin (smiling) - Good Morning!

Purvi (touching Mishti's cheeks) - Good Morning Mishti!

Mishti (sadly) - I am sorry aunty…she holds her ears with a apologetic face…mene kal aapke saath bahut rudely behave kiya na….sorry!

Purvi (smiling) - koi baat nahi beta…she kisses her cheeks….aunty aapse bilkul naaraj nahi hai!

Mishti's face glows hearing her statement and a big smile curved onto her lips.

Mishti - Pasta bahut yummy tha aunty! thank you.

Purvi - your welcome!

They both started talking happily while Kavin was just admiring them standing in a corner…he took a relief sigh seeing Mishti behaving normal again…

Kavin (clearing his throat) - baaki ki baate car mai kar lena tum dono….Purvi! chalo mai tumhe aur Mishti ko drop kar deta hu.

Mishti - Bunny aaj aap mere saath painting competition mai part lene wale ho….aap bhul gaye?

Kavin (realizing) - areee haan! mai to bhul hi gaya tha….chalo fir! jaldi chalte hai.

Purvi walks to the car and opened the front door to get in but before she could enter inside, Mishti comes in between and sat beside Kavin.

Mishti - mai Bunny ke saath baithungi!

Purvi nodded her head in yes with a weak smile and sat on the back seat….she was a little upset since she really wanted to sit with him…she never realized when she started liking him...he was busy in driving and talking to Mishti in between while she was stealing glances at him, smiling shyly.

 **some hours later**

Mishti and Kavin were seating on the floor inside the classroom along with other kids and their parents….they were indulged in a painting competition organised by Mishti's school in which parents and kids both have to draw a painting together.

Purvi was admiring both of them standing in a corner.…they were playing with the liquid paint instead of drawing.…he was making joker faces trying to amuse Mishti while she was laughing and applying paint on his face and shirt.

Purvi (in mind) - kitna cute lag raha hai Kavin! Mishti ke saath ye bhi bilkul bacha ban jaata hai...she shook her head in disappointment,smiling

Kavin walks to Purvi after the painting time gets over….she comes out of her thoughts feeling someone's touch on her nose…she looked up and saw Kavin standing in front of her winking at her…she touched her nose and realised he has applied paint on her nose…before she could say anything he walks out of the class….unknowingly she started blushing….she touched her nose and a broad smile appeared on her face.

 **A/N - Purvi likes Kavin while Mishti is feeling insecure because of her...how will this triangle work? I hope you guys liked this chapter...please do review as it encourage us to write more :)**

 **Karishma - by triangle I didn't mean the lovers love triangle but a different kind of triangle "Father- Daughter-Girlfriend" triangle :p**

 **Asd - I will try to make it a little longer for you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kavin reached home and saw Mishti was seating on the floor with all her toys scattered around her…a doll was laid on her laps and she was patting it, as if she is trying to calm a crying baby.

Mishti (patting the doll) - dolly (Doll's name) chup ho jaao.…she picked a small spoon and bowl from her kitchen set and took the spoon near the doll's mouth…milk finish karo, varna Bunny se complain karungi!

Kavin was just standing at his place silently, admiring his little baby girl's antics…meanwhile, Mishti's eyes fell on him.

Mishti (happily) - aap aa gaye Bunny?

Kavin walks to her and sat on the floor beside her….he picked her and make her sit on his laps.

Kavin - kya ho raha tha bunny ki absent mai?

Mishti (innocently) - dekho na bunny, dolly kab se ro rahi hai! issko shayad mumma ki yaad aa rahi hai.

Kavin (understanding) - acha! mumma to yaha nahi hai na, lekin koi baat nahi papa to hai na? laao! papa abhi aapki dolly ko chup karwa dete hai.

Mishti (upset) - mumma kyu chali gai papa? kya mai bad girl hu?

Kavin felt a pinch in his heart hearing her words…his eyes filled with tears and he immediately hugged her.

Kavin (trying to control his emotions) - nahi bacha! aap duniya ki best daughter ho.

Mishti (separating, looking at him) - fir mumma mujhe chodkar kyu chali gai?

Kavin - mumma ki yaad aa rahi hai?

Mishti nodded her head in yes with a sad face.

Kavin (trying to cheer up) - aap Bunny ke special pan cakes khaoge?

Mishti (making faces) - noooo! Bunny aap bahut gande pancakes banate ho.

Kavin (agreeing) - ye to bilkul sahi kaha aapne….to ab hum kya kare?….he started thinking, tapping his index finger on his head….idea!…he exclaimed in excitement

Mishti (curiously) - kya?

Kavin - aap kal bol rahi thi na ki aapko mujhe taiyar karna hai?….she nodded her head….to bass abhi aapko jaise bhi mujhe taiyar karna hai kar sakte ho.

Mishti gets excited hearing this and immediately agreed…she ran towards her room and came back holding a small pouce in her hand….

Kavin was seating on the floor while Mishti was on the sofa trying to make a hairstyle in Kavin's hairs.

Kavin (impatient) - Mishtu! aadha ghanta ho gaya hai, kya kar rahe ho aap mere baalo ke saath?

Mishti - bass thodi der Bunny!

Kavin shook his head in disappointed and decided to keep quiet.

Mishti (happily) - ho gaya!

Kavin - ho gaya? ab mai dekh sakta hu?

Mishti - Haan!

Kavin smiled at her and opened his mobile's front camera to see his hairstyle and was shocked….many hair clips were attached on his hairs and a small pony tail was visible in the middle of his head.

Kavin (shocked) - ye kya kar diya aapne mere baalo ko? joker lag raha hu bilkul….he chuckled

Mishti (covering her face with her hand, giggling) - Bunny aap kitne cute lag rahe ho!

Meanwhile Kavin felt flashlight on his face and heard a sound, as if someone was clicking his pictures…he shifted his gaze in the direction and was shocked to see Purvi clicking his pictures in her mobile while suppressing her laugh.

Kavin (shocked) - Purvi! ye kya kar rahi ho tum?

Purvi burst out laughing loudly and kept the mobile in her night pant's pocket.

Purvi - hahhahha! mujhe nahi pata tha Kavin ki tumhe ye ladkiyo wale shauk bhi hai.

Mishti's face fell seeing Purvi in her house but she didn't said anything and was standing silently.

Kavin (slightly angry) - tum iss vaqt mere ghar par kya kar rahi ho? andar kaise aayi?

Purvi (showing a key) - bhul gaye! tumne emergency ke liye ek spare key mujhe de rakhi hai….she walked to Mishti while still laughing….mai to Mishti ko dekhne aayi thi, lekin kuch bahut interesting dekhne ko mil gaya….hahahhha…she again started laughing

Kavin (walking closer to her) - vo photos delete karo abhi ke abhi.

Purvi (teasingly) - bilkul bhi nahi…she started rolling the mobile in her hand…ye photos to mai apne social media account par upload karungi and don't worry, mai tumhe bhi tag kar dungi….she suppressed her laugh

Kavin (slightly angry) - Purvi! ye kya bachpana hai? vo photos delete karo.

Purvi - bilkul bhi nahi!

Kavin was struggling to catch her while she was running here and there not ready to give up…Mishti was just witnessing their childish fight in silence.

Kavin (running behind her) - dekho Purvi! agar tumne abhi ke abhi mere photos delete nahi kiye to anjaam acha nahi hoga!

Purvi (hands on her waist, turning to him) - acha! kya kar loge tum?

Kavin finally succeeded in catching her and was struggling to snatch the phone from her hand but she was not ready to give it to him….he holds her one hand and twisted her other hand behind her back…there was hardly any distance between them…they shared an eye lock still in that position.

Mishti (coming in between) - Bunny! mujhe sona hai.

They both come out of their trance hearing her voice and separated with a jerk, feeling embarrassed.

Purvi (tucking her hairs behind her ears, nervous) - mai….mai ghar jaati hu….Good Night…she gave him a small smile and walks out

 **an hour later**

Kavin was seating on a bench, in the garden area of their building….he was very upset and was crying silently….suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder…he looked up and saw Purvi.

Purvi (concerned) - tum ro rahe ho?

Kavin turned his face away and immediately wiped his tears…he turns to her with a weak smile.

Kavin (trying to hide) - nahi to! mai bhala kyu rounga? tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?….he tried to change the topic

Purvi (sitting beside him) - mujhe ice cream khane ka mann kar raha tha to vahi lene jaa rahi thi, lekin fir tumhe dekha to yaha chali aayi.

Kavin - acha!

Purvi - tum thik ho?

Kavin - haan! mai bilkul thik hu.

Purvi (keeping hand on his hand) - koi problem hai to tum mere saath share kar sakte ho…she squeezed his hand lightly

Kavin - Mishti apni mumma ko bahut miss karti hai….kabhi kabhi bahut gussa aata hai khud par, bahut bebas mehsoos karta hu khud ko…mai kitni bhi koshish kyu na kar lu,lekin Mishti ki jindagi mai usski maa ki kami puri nahi kar sakta….his eyes welled up

Purvi (understanding) - mai samajh sakti hu Kavin! trust me! you are the best father in this world….you know what! you both are just perfect together…tum dono ek dusre ke liye sab kuch ho aur shayad tum dono ke bich kisi teesre ki jagah hai hi nahi….she got upset at her own thoughts

Kavin (small smile) - shayad tum sahi keh rahi ho!

Purvi felt a pinch in her heart hearing this….though she initiated this conversation but somewhere she had a little hope that may be he would say something or she could get a slight hint, if he likes her or not.

Purvi (rubbing her arms crossing her hands) - bahut thand hai na yaha par….she tried to change the topic

Kavin removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulder….she looked at him with a jerk and he assured her with his eyes, smiling.

Mishti wakes up and found Kavin missing from the bed….she walks out of her room, searching for him….she reached the gallery and was shocked to see Kavin and Purvi searing together in the garden area….her face fell seeing them so close.

She walks inside and reached near her mother's picture, which was hung on a wall in the middle of the hall.

Mishti (sobbing, talking to the picture) - Bunny bhi mujhe chodkar chale jaayenge, aapki tarah? mai good girl ban jaaungi….Bunny ko bilkul tang nahi karungi….please mumma,Bunny ko bolo na vo mujhe chodkar naa jaaye.….she burst out in tears in the fear of losing her father

 **A/N - apologies for the delay, I was a little busy...Kavi are coming closer while Mishti's fear and insecurity is increasing with each passing day...will Kavin fall for Purvi? even if he does, will he be able to accept her inspite of Mishti's disapproval? keep reading and please do review.**

 **Thank you everyone for voting for me in that award contest...it really means alot :') thank you so much.**

 **Riya - OMG! I didn't expect your review on this story, but I was very happy after reading yours.. ..you know what! your review always leaves a smile on my face...yes! Thank You for your review on that EMA story, that really helped me feel better but I had to delete the story, because the further chapters may have been more uncomfortable to read for many and how controversial this EMA topic is you know very well :p again thanks love :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some days later**

Kavin returns home at night and found Mishti seating on the sofa, alone. she was probably waiting for him.

Kavin - Mishtu!

Mishti's face glows hearing his voice. she got up from her place and hugged him from his legs.

Mishti - maine aapko bahut miss kiya, Bunny!

Kavin (sitting in front of her) - mene bhi aapko bahut miss kiya, bacha….he kissed on her forehead lovingly

Mishti gave him a sweet smile, she wrapped her hands around him to hug him, but her hand accidently touched his arm and she clutched it tightly. He hissed in pain as his arm aches.

Mishti (separating from him, concerned) - kya hua, Bunny?

Kavin (holding his arm, trying to hide) - kuch bhi to nahi hua! Bunny ekdam thik hai.…he forced a smile on his face

Mishti (trying to unfold his sleeves) - kya hua aapko?

Kavin gives up because of her constant questioning and removed his shirt. Mishti was shocked to see a big bandage on his arm, some blood stains were visible outside also.

Mishti (worriedly) - kya hua aapko Bunny….she started blowing air on his bandage continuously

Kavin smiles watching his baby girl's care for him. She was clueless as what to do but she was trying her best to give him some relief from his pain.

Voice - ye tumhare haath ko kya hua?

Kavin comes out of his trance hearing the familiar voice and shifted his gaze in the direction. Purvi walks to him and holds his hand, making sure not to touch his wound.

Purvi (shocked) - tumhe ye chott kaise lagi?

Kavin - kuch nahi hua hai mujhe! bass chotii si chott hai thik ho jaayegi…..he puts on his shirt back

Purvi (slightly angry) - ye tumhe choti si chott lag rahi hai….she holds his hand….chalo mere saath!

Kavin - areee kaha?

Purvi - mene kaha chalo!

Kavin gives up and walks with Purvi. She took him inside his room and make him sit on the bed.

Purvi - chupchap baithe raho yaha par.…jab tak mai naa bolu tum iss bed se nahi uthoge.…she walks to the cupboard and took out the first ad box

Kavin - areee! ye to sarasar gundagardi hai…mere hi ghar mai aakar tum mujhe order de rahi ho.

Purvi shot him a deadly glare and started unbuttoning his shirt to check his wound.

Kavin (protesting) - ye kya kar rahi ho tum? dekho! tum mere hi ghar mai aakar meri izzat ke saath khilwad kar rahi ho….mai tumhe aisa…

before he could complete his sentence, Purvi puts a thermometer in his mouth to shut his mouth off. Kavin's eyes widen at her sudden act, he looks at her in disbelief but she ignored it and continues unbuttoning his shirt. Mishti was watching Purvi, taking care of her father, standing on the door.

Purvi removed his current bandage and started applying ointment on his wound, blowing air on it while Kavin was just staring at her silently. bullet mark was clearly visible on his arm. She understood he must have been injured by a bullet, this was not new for him as being a CID officer but Purvi was not habitual of seeing him like this. her eyes filled with tears and some tear drops falls on Kavin's hand.

Kavin (shocked, removing the thermometer) - kya hua? tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi didn't replied anything and hugged him tightly, shedding tears.

Kavin (patting her head) - tum ro kyu rahi ho? mai bilkul thik hu….Purvi…he calls her name softly

Purvi realized what she was doing and separated from him.

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry!

Kavin (wiping her tears) - tum roti bhi ho?

Purvi - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Kavin (teasingly) - nahi! mujhe laga tha tum sirf dusro ko rulana jaanti ho.

Purvi - how mean Kavin….she hits on his shoulder lightly

Kavin (holding his arm) - ahhhhhhh!

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua?…she touched his wound softly….dard hua?

Kavin - nahi! lekin dard hota to mai kuch aise he react karta na….he winks at her

Purvi - tum kabhi nahi sudhar sakte…she shook her head in disappointment….tum baitho! mai tumhare liye soup banakar lati hu….she walks out of the room.

a smile appeared on Kavin's face seeing her concern towards him. He closed his eyes and lay down, resting his head on the headrest. he opened his eyes feeling water drops on his hand and was shocked to see Mishti seating on the bed, near him, crying silently.

Kavin (getting up, worried) - kya hua Mishti? aap ro kyu rahe ho? dekho! Papa bilkul thik hai.…he pulled her into a hug to calm her down

Mishti (sobbing) - aap mujhe chodkar nahi jaaoge na Bunny?

Kavin was shocked to hear the same question from her again. he was not able to figure out, why she always ask this question to him. Before he could answer her anything, Purvi entered in the room with soup for him.

Kavin - Mishtu! bahut raat ho gai hai, bacha….aap jaakar so jaao.

Mishti looks at Purvi and then at Kavin. She didn't wanted to go from there but having no other choice she walks out of the room taking a last glance at them. Purvi was trying to feed soup to Kavin while he was throwing tantrums at her like a small baby. Mishti kept on staring at them while walking out of the room. her heart was aching seeing them so close and happy together. she was jealous, insecure but was not able to express her discomfort.

Kavin (making faces) - mujhe ye soup nahi pina!

Purvi (irritated) - jyada nakhre mat karo….chote bache nahi ho tum, ek bache ke baap ho.…she remembered something….Mishti thik hai na? aajkal school mai bhi bahut shaant rehne lagi hai…kisi se jyada baat bhi nahi karti aur pehle itni shaitaniya karti thi lekin ab to kuch bhi nahi karti, shaant ek kone mai baithi rehti hai….vo thik hai na?

Kavin (agreeing) - mujhe bhi aajkal Mishti ka behavior bahut badla badla lag raha hai….humesha darri hui rehti hai! pehle humesha jidd karke apni baat manwa leti thi lekin ab naa koi demand karti hai naa koi complain…mujhe laga shayad apni maa ko miss kar rahi hai lekin ab mujhe darr lag raha hai Purvi!

Purvi (keeping hand on his hand) - mai kal Mishti se baat karne ki koshish karti hu….tum please pareshan mat ho…she squeezed his hand lightly and he smiled….ab chupchap ye soup finish karo aur so jaao.

Kavin (innocently) - tum apne haatho se pila do na! please?….he makes a puppy face

Purvi smiled at his antics and started feeding him the soup with her hands.

Mishti reached her room and started crying, holding Kavin and her picture frame in her hand, talking to the picture.

Mishti (sobbing) - mumma bhagwanji ke paas chali gai! ab kya Bunny bhi mujhe chodkar chale jaayenge?

She kept on crying continuously and soon drifted to sleep, hugging the picture.

 **Next Morning**

Kavin took a day off from the bureo as Mishti's babysitter was on leave today. He moved to Mishti's room to wake her up. he sat on the floor near the bed and touched her head but was shocked as her head was almost burning, apparently she was having a high fever.

Kavin (worriedly) - issko to itna tej bukhar hai…he removed his mobile from the pocket and immediately called the doctor

Kavin was seating near Mishti, placing cold water strips on her forehead, in a hope to cool down her fever. after nearly half an hour the doctor reached there. he checked Mishti and left after sometime, giving prescription for the medicines.

Kavin (caressing her hairs) - mera bacha! jaldi se thik ho jaao fir papa aapko water park leke jaaenge….pakka promise….he kissed on her forehead

Kavin's eyes fell on Mishti's drawing book which was kept on the side table. He picked the book and started watching it. he was smiling, admiring her cute and not so perfect drawings.

He was shocked seeing a drawing in which two figures were drawn, Mishti and Bunny was written just above the figures and they were standing on a distance from each other. small dots were made just below the eyes of a small girl like figure, showing that she is sad and crying.

Kavin turns the page and saw another drawing in which three figures were drawn. two figures were standing together, holding each other's hand, looking all happy. Purvi and Kavin was written above it and on a distance a small girl like figure was drawn, all sad and crying, Mishti's name was written above the small girl's figure.

Kavin was hell shocked to discover Mishti's state of mind. He holds his head realizing the fear his daughter is living with. his eyes welled up with tears. he understood the reason behind her changed behavior and her one constant question. guilt feelings started developing in his heart for hurting Mishti unknowingly.

 **A/N - sorry for the delay and to bore you all with this boring story. Hopefully 2-3 chapters are remaining.**

 **Riya - Thank You so much, Love :') Hey! are you on instagram or facebook? if you don't mind me asking you this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi and Kavin were seating in the garden area of their building, in the middle of the night. Purvi was watching Mishti's drawing book.

Kavin (emotional) - mai sochta tha ki mai Mishti ko bahut ache se samajhta hu, lekin shayad mai galat tha…meri bachi itni taklif mai thi aur mai kabhi samajh hi nahi paaya.

Purvi (understanding) - bache bahut sensitive hote hai! choti choti baate bhi unnke dil par bahut gehra asar kar jaati hai….Mishti ko abhi tumhari jarurat hai…tum apna jyada se jyada time usske saath spend karo...she got upset….sab meri vajah se hi hua hai! mai hi jaane anjaane tum dono ke bich aa gai.

Kavin (assuring) - aisi koi baat nahi hai, Purvi! please tum apne aap ko blaim mat karo.

Purvi - hume ek dusre se thoda distance maintain karna hoga, atleast Mishti ke saamne…..mai usski insecurity samajh sakti hu, tumhare siva usska aur koi nahi hai, usska possessive hona bilkul normal hai…bachi hai, thode se time aur extra care ki jarurat hai, sambhal jaayegi.

Kavin (amazed) - tum itni achi kyu ho?

Purvi (smiling) - 2 din baad Christmas hai.…Mr. Bunny! ready ho jaao, apni Mishtu ka santa banne ke liye.

 **Two Days Later**

Kavin returns home early for the decorations. Purvi has suggested him to throw a Christmas party for Mishti and to spend some time with her.

he opened the door with a spare key and was surprised to see the house decorated already. a beautiful Christmas tree was kept near the window of the hall and on the wall a huge "Merry Christmas" board was stick. Purvi was busy in decorating the Christmas tree with some colorful balls.

Kavin (impressed) - tumne to mere aane se pehle hi sab kuch arrange kar liya.

Purvi (smiling) - mujhe pata tha tum humesha ki tarah late ho jaaoge…mene building ke saare bacho ko invite kar liya hai, naashta, cold drinks sab lakar rakha hai…she walks to him and kept a shopping bag on his hand….ye tumhara santa costume hai, jaldi se pehan lo aur taiyar ho jaao…Saanta kaaki (babysitter) aur Mishti shopping karke aate hi honge.

Kavin (smiling) - you know what! You are the best.

Purvi (raising her collar) - I know…ab jaldi se jaao aur change kar lo…she pushed him lightly

Kavin (turning to her) - Thank You for everything….he planted a quick kiss on her cheeks and walks towards the bedroom with a big smile.

Purvi's eyes wide open at his sudden gesture….she touched her cheeks and looked towards the close room door…her cheeks turned red and a broad smile appeared on her face, realizing what just happened.

Kavin comes out of the room in Santa's get up….a red suit with white fur trim. Big white mustache and beard with a big fat tummy, santa hat on the head, holding a big red gift bag in one hand and a bell in his other hand.

Purvi started whistling seeing him and walked to him.

Purvi (impressed) - kya baat hai! tum to iss get up mai asli santa se bhi jyada asli lag rahe ho.

Kavin (shyly) - thank you!

Purvi - mera kaam khatam hua, ab aage tum sambhal lena…mai jaati hu, agar Mishti ne hum dono ko saath dekh liya to fir se upset ho jaaegi.

Kavin nodded his head, she smiled and was about to walk out of the house when she heard Mishti's voice from outside. she immediately ran inside Kavin's room and hided behind the door as she didn't want to upset Mishti more.

Mishti opens the door and was surprised to see the Santa standing right in front of her. her mouth opens in shock and she started staring at him, trying to figure out if he is real or not.

Kavin (high pitch) - Merry Christmas My Child!

Mishti moved close to him and touched his hand in order to be sure that she is not dreaming. meanwhile, all the kids of their building come there and get excited seeing Santa. Purvi was watching all of them hiding behind the door.

Kavin started playing with all the kids and distributed the gifts to them. suddenly he felt someone pulling his hand, he looked down and saw Mishti.

Kavin (looking at her) - what happened my child?

Mishti (innocently) - aap sach mai Santa ho?

Kavin nodded his head in yes with a big smile.

Mishti (excited) - aap meri har wish puri karoge?

Kavin - Bilkul. tell me! kya wish hai aapki?

Mishti indicated him to bent down with her hand…he smiled and sat in front of her…she moved her lips close to his ears.

Mishti (in slow voice) - mujhe meri mumma chahiye….Kavin's face fell hearing this….aap bhagwanji ko boliye na ki vo meri mumma ko mere paas bhej de! Please santa! Please…she joined her hands with an upset face

Kavin's eyes filled with tears hearing her innocent wish…he felt really helpless and got emotional…he pulled her into a hug.

Mishti - aap meri ye wish puri karoge na Santa?

Kavin tightens his grip on her, tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Mishti (sobbing) - Mumma chali gai, lekin aap please Bunny ko bolna ki vo mujhe kabhi chodkar naa jaaye…mai apne Bunny ko kisi ke saath share nahi karungi! I love him.

 **Some Days Later**

Kavin and Purvi were maintaining distance from each other and now she has stopped visiting Kavin's house and the contact between them was also minimum because of lack of time. They both used to miss each other but were trying hard to control their emotions for Mishti's happiness.

Kavin was locking his flat while Mishti was standing near him, ready in her school dress.

Kavin (turning to her) - chale?

Mishti (happily) - chalo.

She holds his finger and started walking with him, meanwhile Purvi also comes out of her flat to go to the school. Kavin and Purvi saw each other and smiled. Mishti tighten her grip on his hand and he understood that she is still not comfortable.

Kavin (picking her up) - jaldi chalte hai, varna late ho jaayenge.

Mishti gets very happy and kissed on his cheeks….Kavin started walking outside and looked at Purvi, she smiled at him in assurance.

 **At School**

Mishti was standing at her classroom door, looking outside, waiting for Kavin.

Purvi (entering inside) - kiska wait kar rahe ho aap Mishti?

Mishti (without looking at her) - Bunny ka!

Purvi saw all the children were ready along with their parents for the clay craft competition and Mishti was feeling sidelined because Kavin has not yet arrived. Purvi went in a corner and called him. He told her that he is stuck in the work and will not be able to come.

Purvi took a glance at Mishti, she was looking very upset. an idea popped in her mind, she talked with the teacher and took the permission from her to participate in the game with Mishti. she resisted at first, but she really wanted to take part in the competition and having no other choice, she agreed.

Purvi (excited) - ye dekho Mishtu! maine kya banaya.

Mishti took a glance at her and saw a beautiful clay doll in her hand. she gets excited seeing the doll but soon gets upset remembering her closeness with her father. Purvi gave her a weak smile and started decorating the doll with colors.

They both win the competition. Mishti gets very happy and jumps in excitement. they both shared a high five and out of excitement, Mishti pulled her hand and hugged her happily, kissing on her cheeks. Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears, she touched her cheeks and looked at Mishti, she was standing holding the doll in her hand with a big smile.

 **In Night**

Kavin was out for the grocery shopping, he was going out of the store when he spotted Purvi. they started talking, he offered her to drop her at home and she happily agreed.

They both sat inside the car and he drove towards their building…Purvi wanted to confess her feelings to him for a long time but was waiting for the right time. the right time may never come, she has to tell him before it gets too late and decided to tell him right here, right now.

Purvi (hesitantly) - Kavin! mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai….mujhe pata hai, naa to ye jagah sahi hai aur naa hi vaqt lekin ab mai aur intzaar nahi kar sakti.

Kavin knew what she is upto….he didn't want her to confess anything, because he may not be able to reciprocate or give the commitment to her…he knew his daughter will never accept her and he can't go against his daughter's wish...he pressed the breaks and the car stopped with a jerk on an isolated road.

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin! I….I….she closed her eyes and took a deep breath….Kavin! I...I…Love….

Kavin (trying to control emotions) - please Purvi! Please aage kuch mat bolna…..mujhe….mujhe darr hai ki kahi mai 'naa' na bol du.

Purvi (shocked,hurt) - kyu? koi kami hai mujhme? kya tum kisi aur se…..

Kavin (cutting in between) - aisi koi baat nahi hai…he looks at her….tum bahut achi ho Purvi! you are just….just perfect….tum jaanti ho, tumhare aane se pehle mai sirf Mishti ka papa tha, Kavin to kahi kho hi gaya tha, lekin tumne uss Kavin ko dhund nikaala….he smiles with moist eyes…you make me feel happy, you make me feel wanted….tum jab saath hoti ho to sab kuch sahi lagne lagta hai….she was just listening to him, looking down….Manvi (his wife) ke baad pehli baar mai kisi ke liye ye sab feel kar raha hu.

her eyes filled with tears, she knew where this was going.

Kavin (trying to be strong) - mere liye Mishti ki khusi se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai….Mishti sirf meri beti nahi hai, meri jaan basti hai ussme….agar vo hi khush nahi rahegi to mai kaise khush reh sakta hu?…he looks at her…mera har ek decision Mishti ki life ko effect karega aur mai nahi chahta ki meri beti ko meri vajah se jara si bhi taklif pahuche…tum samajh rahi ho na?….she just nodded her head, still looking down, struggling to hold back her tears….Mishti meri priority hai aur humesha rahegi.

Purvi (looking down) - jaanti hu.

Kavin (sighed) - you deserve someone better.

Purvi (without looking at him) - I don't want any better.

Kavin (trying to find words) - kaash….kaash hum pehle mile hote.

Purvi (teary) - Kaash hum mile hi naa hote.

Kavin felt a pinch in his heart hearing her statement but he knew how hurt she was at the moment.

Kavin (guilty, teary) - I….I am….I am sorry!

Purvi didn't reply anything and looked outside the window….Kavin wiped his tears and started driving the car.

Purvi was looking outside the window, crying silently…all the memories of Kavin started flashing in front of her eyes….she felt as if there was a hole in her chest and an invisible hand was wringing her heart and ripping her lungs to shred...she was feeling awful, shattered and totally heartbroken.

Love doesn't hurt. It is the attachment that hurts. It is the expectations that hurts. It is the imagined future that is now broken that hurts. after she met Kavin, she had always pictured herself with Kavin and Mishti. she had always dreamed of becoming a part of their small world. a dream of a happy family with both of them was now shattered and was hurting her badly.

The car stopped in front of their building and Purvi comes out of her world. she immediately steps out of the car and walks from there without even taking a glance back to him.

Kavin kept looking at her, it was not easy for him too, but for him, Mishti's happiness matters more than his own. He felt as if his whole world was crumbling down, his happiness has been depleted. as if he has lost an important part of himself. He was trying hard to hold back his tears but couldn't. He banged his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

 **A/N - this was the longest chapter in this story, hope it was not boring! Keep reading and please do review :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Days** **Later**

Kavin and Purvi has stopped seeing or meeting each other. Though it was very difficult for them not to cross each other's path since they were neighbors but they were avoiding each other as much as they can. Purvi and Mishti's relation was now improved. She was now very comfortable with Purvi and used to spend maximum time with her.

Purvi had already applied for her transfer to Pune and Kavin was aware about the same.

Mishti's babysitter was out for some personal work so she had left Mishti with Purvi.

Purvi was cooking dinner for Mishti while she was playing with her dolls, seating in the hall. she was getting very bored and walks to the kitchen.

Mishti - aunty! mai bahut bore ho rahi hu.

Purvi (understanding) - ohhh! meri Mishtu bore ho rahi hai?….she nodded her head….ye to bahut badi problem hai! lekin aunty ke paas iss problem ka solution hai.

Mishti - kya?

Purvi - kyu na hum dono koi game khele?

Mishti (excited) - yeahhhh! hum ghar ghar khelenge… aap meri mumma banogi aur mai Mishti….she said happily

Purvi's face fell hearing her words but she somehow managed to control her emotions and forced a smile on her face.

Purvi (weak smile) - okay!

Mishti (observing her) - lekin aunty! meri Mumma to saree pahenti thi.

Purvi - aunty bhi saree pahenkar aaye?

Mishti nodded her head in yes with a sweet smile. Purvi smiled at her innocent wish and immediately agreed. She moved to her room and came back after nearly 10 minutes, wearing a light blue colour simple saree.

Mishti (impressed) - wow aunty! aap to bilkul meri mumma jaisi lag rahi ho. ekdam beautiful!

Purvi(smiling) - Thank You!

Mishti and Purvi started playing happily. She feeds her the food in between the role playing and soon Mishti drifted to sleep seating on her laps, resting her head on her shoulder. She was looking very cute and innocent while sleeping. a smile appeared on Purvi's face, she planted a soft kiss on her forehead and took her inside the room. She make her sleep on the bed properly and covered her with the blanket. Meanwhile, she heard the sound of the door bell.

Purvi opened the door and saw Kavin. He was surprised to see her in the saree. His heart skipped a beat, she was looking heavenly gorgeous. He was staring at her without blinking his eyes. Purvi felt a little awkward with his fixed gaze at her.

Purvi - Mishti so rahi hai!

Kavin (coming out of his trance) - haan! mai bass ussko lene aaya tha….he was trying to find words….You….You are looking beautiful.

Purvi (small smile) - Thank You!

Kavin - andar nahi bulaogi?

Purvi (moving aside) - aao na!

Kavin smiled at her and moved inside the house. Purvi went to the kitchen to make coffee and came back after sometime, holding two cups.

Purvi sat beside him and they both started sipping the cofee. There was a awkward silence in between them.

Kavin (clearing his throat) - kal! Kal Manvi (his wife) ki Barsi hai.

Purvi - aur Mishti ka 5th birthday bhi.

Kavin nodded his head in yes and again there was a pin drop silence.

 **Next Day**

Kavin and Mishti were seating in front of the Hawan Kund, performing the Barsi Pooja with the help of a priest.

Kavin was performing all the rituals as per priest's saying while Mishti was seating near him, closing her eyes, joining her hands.

Mishti (praying) - Mumma! mujhe pata hai aap kabhi mere paas vaapas nahi aaoge, aap bhagwan ji ko bolo na ki vo aapke jaisi hi koi aur bhej de. Please mumma, please.

Mishti open her eyes and saw Purvi entering inside the house, holding a cake in her hand. she looks at her mother's picture and then at Purvi.

Purvi smiles at her and walked to the kitchen. after nearly half an hour the barsi pooja completed and the priest left.

Kavin (smiling) - Happy Birthday mera bacha….he kissed on her cheeks

Mishti (hugging him) - Thank You Bunny!

Purvi (coming out of the kitchen) - chalo jaldi se cake cut kar lete hai.

Mishti (walking closer) - aunty! aapne mujhe wish nahi kiya.

Purvi smiles at her and sat on her knees in front of her.

Purvi (kissing her cheeks) - Happy Birthday Baby!

Mishti gave her a big smile and happily hugged her, kissing on her cheeks.

Kavin - areee wahh! Bunny ko sirf huggy aur aunty ko huggy ke saath saath kissy bhi….he makes a upset face…meri to koi value hi nahi hai.

Mishti - offfo Bunny! aap bhi na choti choti baat par gussa ho jaate ho.

Kavin (sitting infront of her) - excuse me! ye mere liye bilkul choti baat nahi hai.

Mishti kissed on his both cheeks and gave him a big smile.

Mishti - ab to aap mujhse gussa nahi ho na?

Kavin (lovingly) - mera bacha….he pulled her into a hug….Bunny aapse chahkar bhi gussa nahi ho sakte.

Purvi (smiling) - chalo ab jaldi se cake cut karte hai.

Mishti (excited) - Bunny! aaj mujhe kya gift milega?

Purvi - aaj aunty aur Mishti ghumne jaayenge.

Mishti (surprised) - sach mai?

Purvi (smiling) - bilkul! Bunny ko kuch kaam hai, isliye vo nahi aa paayenge…she sat in front of her …lekin koi baat nahi! Aunty aur Mishti milke khub maje karenge...she looks at Kavin

Kavin was amazed, this girl understands him more than he understand wanted to be alone today and she fulfilled his wish without even asking for it. his eyes filled with tears he remembered how she has always been caring for him and his daughter. she is a best partner anyone would wish to have, but may be he is not lucky enough to have her in his life. He have to let her go. Purvi noticed his tears, but before she could say anything he walks to his room.

 **At** **a Re** **sort**

Purvi and Mishti were sitting near the pool area, dipping their legs in the water.

Purvi - aaj hum dono swimming karenge! Okay baby?

Mishti (a little scared) - nahi aunty! mujhe darr lagta hai.

Purvi (assuring) - aunty hai na aapke saath! kuch nahi hoga...aap changing room ki taraf jaao, mai bass thodi der mai aati hu...sambhal ke jaana.

Mishti agreed and started walking from there. Purvi took her mobile out to call Kavin, but suddenly she heard the loud scream of Mishti. She turned and was shocked as well as scared to see Mishti drowning in the pool. a loud scream escaped from Purvi's mouth. The lifeguard jumps into the pool and took her out but she was unconscious by now.

Purvi got very scared and started pressing her chest trying to pump the water out…she coughed and opened his eyes…Purvi was very scared to loose her, she immediately hugged her and took a relief sigh.

Purvi took Mishti home, she was very scared with the incident and was standing near Purvi, hugging her from her waist while Kavin was scolding Purvi for being careless.

Purvi (trying to handle the situation) - Mishti abhi bahut darri hui hai! hum baad mai baat karte hai, please.

She took Mishti in her room and started trying to make her sleep. she was very scared and was not ready to leave Purvi's hand. she narrated her many stories and finally after nearly an hour she fell asleep, hugging Purvi by her waist. Kavin saw the scene standing on the door and wished the time stop here and she never has to go away from him.

 **Next Morning**

Kavin was getting ready for the bureo when he heard a knock on the door. He runs to open the door and saw Purvi standing with a big bag in her hand.

Purvi - tum abhi tak bureo nahi gaye?

Kavin - bass jaa hi raha tha! andar aao na…he moved aside and she walks inside

Purvi - mai bass Mishti ko bye bolne aayi thi…she looks around….kaha hai vo?

Kavin - vo so rahi hai…he looks at her…aaj hi jaa rahi ho?

Purvi(weak smile) - haaan!

Kavin (walking closer) - jaana jaruri hai?

Purvi (trying to control emotions) - haan!

Kavin (teary) - please mat jaao!

Purvi raised her feets and stands on tip toe. she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, cupping his face. a tear rolled down kavin's cheeks.

Purvi (wiping his tears) - apna aur Mishti ka dhayan rakhna!

Kavin (touching her hand) - I will miss you.

Purvi (trying to be strong) - I will miss you too! Bye….she tried to free her hand but he tighten his grip over it….Kavin! please…she freed her hand and started walking, turning her back on him with a heavy heart

Voice - aap bhi mujhe chodkar jaa rahi hai? mumma ki tarah?

Purvi turned hearing the voice and saw Mishti standing on her room door. tears were flowing from her eyes, she was crying.

Mishti (walking closer) - kal Bunny ne aapko meri vajah se daanta….I am sorry….she holds her ears…mai aapko bilkul tang nahi karungi! ekdam Good girl ban jaaungi….mai Bunny ko bhi aapke saath share karungi….aap please mujhe chodkar mat jaao **Mumma...she** sobs

Purvi was dumbstruck to hear the word 'Mumma' from her. She couldn't believe her ears. Kavin was equally shocked.

Purvi (stammering) - k…kya kaha aapne?

Mishti (sobbing) - please mujhe chodkar Mat jaao Mumma!

Purvi (happy tears) - Mumma?….she nodded her head….ek baar fir se kaho?

Mishti - Mumma!

Purvi pulled her into a tight hug and started shedding happy tears. Kavin was very happy seeing them like this. He was not sure if it was a dream or happening in real.

Mishti (a little scared) - aap mujhe chodkar nahi jaayengi na Mumma?

Purvi (tightening her grip on her) - mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaaungi…she separated and wiped her tears….kabhi bhi nahi.

Mishti (not believing) - promise?

Purvi (smiling with tears) - pakka wala promise.

Mishti wiped her tears and happily hugged her. Kavin's eyes filled with happy tears, he felt like all the pieces of his heart were now placed together again.

Kavin and Purvi looked at each other. they both were feeling mixed emotions of joy and relief. they felt like their all the prayers are answered today, Like everything is aligned again, like all the lonely nights they spent never happened, like they can forgive each and everything they have done to each other.

 **A/N - please do review :')**

 **Riya - ohhh! Social media se dur! Seems like you are a padhaku bachi :p okay! one general question! what do you do?**


	7. Chapter 7

Mishti was seating on the sofa, holding her head, staring at her father in disappointment while Kavin was walking here and there in front of her, thinking the ways to 'manao' his angry girlfriend.

Mishti (irritated) - Bunny! aap aise ghumna band karo…aapko dekhkar mujhe chakkar aa rahe hai.

Kavin stopped walking hearing her comment and sat beside her, hugging a pillow.

Kavin - Bunny to soch soch kar thak gaye, Mishtu….ab aap hi batao Bunny aapki Mumma ko kaise manaye?

Mishti (thinking) - aap Mumma ke liye kuch yummy sa cook karo.

Kavin (happily) - bahut acha idea hai ye to Mishtu! Bunny aapki Mumma ke liye special 'pancakes' banayenge.

Mishti - no no no Bunny! aap bahut gande pancakes banate ho….she makes faces…pancakes banaoge to mumma aapse aur jyada katti ho jaayegi.

Kavin (agreeeing, looking at her) - aap hi koi idea do fir?

Mishti (excited) - aap mumma ke liye unka favourite halwa banao…her mouth waters…yummy yummy halwa.

Kavin (understanding) - yummy yummy halwa haan? aise bolo na aapko khana hai halwa.

Mishti shrugged her shoulders with a sweet smile. Kavin shook his head in disappointment and fondled her hairs lovingly.

Kavin (picking her up) - chalo fir aap aur mai dono milkar yummy yummy halwa banate hai aapki mumma ke liye.

Kavin walks to the kitchen holding Mishti in his arms. He makes her sit on the kitchen stand and started making halwa, talking to Mishti in between. he was stirring the spoon in the pan, all sweaty.

Mishti (indicating with her hands) - Bunny idhar aao.

Kavin bends a little close to her and Mishti started wiping sweat off his forehead with a hankerchief. a smile appeared on Kavin's face seeing his daughter's concern for him.

Voice - Mishtu! baby kaha ho aap?

Mishti (happily) - mumma aa gai….she ran out of the kitchen leaving Kavin alone

Purvi was standing at the hall, holding many shopping bags in her hands. she smiled seeing Mishti and walked close to her.

Purvi (sitting in front of her) - ye dekho Mumma aapke liye kya kya layi hai.

Purvi started showing her all the stuffs, she had brought for her, when she spotted Kavin coming out of the kitchen. she angrily turned her face away

Kavin (walking closer) - kitna gusaa karogi yar! ab maaf bhi kar do…I am sorry….he holded his ears and looked at her with puppy eyes

Purvi (without looking at him) - Mishti apne Bunny ko bol do ki mujhe unse koi baat nahi karni hai...unnko jaha jaana hai vo jaa sakte hai.

Kavin (trying to explain) - apni khusi se nahi jaa raha hu, bataya tha na bahut important mission hai….jaana bahut jaruri hai varna mai kabhi nahi jaata... mujhe bhi bura lag raha hai ki hume humari engagement postpone karni padi lekin kaam bhi to jaruri hai.

Purvi - mujhe tumse baat hi nahi karni hai…she picked Mishti up…chalo baby hum dono aapke kamre mai chalte hai.

Kavin - please meri senorita, maan jaao na.

Mishti (interuppting) - please maan jaao na Mumma…aapko pata hai Bunny ne aapke liye tasty tasty halwa banaya hai.

Purvi looks at Kavin, who was already staring at her with puppy face. her anger started melting but she had decided not to forgive him so easily.

Mishti - aap dono kitna fight karte ho…humesha mujhe hi aapki friendship karwani padti hai…..chalo jaldi se aap dono handshake karo…she ordered

Kavin and Purvi gives up and handshake with each other like two obliged kids following their teacher's order.

Mishti (excited) - kal naanu (Purvi's father) aa rahe hai na Mumma? mai bahut excited hu naanu se milne ke liye.

Purvi just smiled seeing her excitement.

Kavin (surprised) - ek hi baar mili ho aap apne naanu se aur abhi se unnki itni badi fan ho gai?

Mishti - Naanu is very cool, Bunny….she said happily

Kavin - acha naanu cool hai aur Bunny cool nahi hai?

Mishti - naanu jyada cool hai….I love him!

Kavin (acting sad) - mujhse to koi pyaar hi nahi karta.

Mishti (slapping her head lightly) - offo Bunny! aap to Naani ke serial ki heroine se bhi jyada drama karte ho.

Purvi suppressed her laugh hearing Mishti's comment while Kavin made a face.

 **some time later**

Purvi was standing at the terrace of the building staring outside, when she felt a pair of hands running on her waist.

Purvi (without looking back) - please jaao yaha se kavin.

Kavin (hugging her from back, kissing on her shoulder) - I am sorry na Senorita! please maan jaao na….I love you…he murmured in her ears

Purvi (melting, holding his hands on her waist) - mai tumhe bahut miss karungi…..please jaldi aana!

Kavin make her face him holding her shoulders and cupped her face.

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - bass ek mahine ka intzar usske baad to hum humesha saath hi rahenge….ek mahine baad humari engagement hai aur usske kuch dino baad shadi….she smiled and nodded her head in agreement…I love you Purvi….he kisses her forehead

Purvi (hugging him) - I love you too Kavin! mujhe to abhi bhi ye sab kisi khubsurat sapne jaisa lag raha hai…kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai ki kahi ye sapna tut na jaaye...she tighten her grip on him

Kavin (sadly) - tum aur Mishti yaha enjoy karoge aur mai vaha akela uss mission par…she sighed…ek mahina kaise rahunga mai tum dono ke bina, Senorita!

Purvi - aise sad mat raho na! tum jab bhi free ho hum dono se baat kar lena…okay?…he nodded his head

Kavin was still looking very upset…a idea popped in Purvi's mind to cheer him up.

Purvi (kissing his right cheek) - ye Mishti ki taraf se.…Kavin looks at her in surprise….Ye Mishti ki hone wali Mumma ki taraf se…she kissed on his left cheek

Kavin holded her from her waist and pulled her closer to him….she falls on his chest and looks up, into his eyes.

Kavin (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - meri hone wali wife ki taraf se?

Purvi smiled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kavin (puppy eyes) - aur meri girlfriend ki taraf se?

Purvi glared at him but he pleaded to her with his puppy eyes and innocent look. she shook her head in disappointment and pecked his nose.

Purvi (separating from him) - ab khush?

Kavin shook his head in no. she looked at him with questioning eyes and he indicated towards his lips with puppy eyes.

Purvi (shyly) - Kavin tum bhi na….she turned her back on him, feeling shy

Kavin - areee! tumhara boyfriend itna upset hai, tum usse thoda cheer up nahi karogi?

Purvi (without looking at him) - bahut raat ho gai hai! kal tumhe jaana bhi hai….Good Night…she started walking but he stopped her holding her wrist and pulled her closer

Kavin (locking her in his arms) - aise nahi jaa sakti tum!

Purvi (struggling to free herself) - please Kavin jaane do na…her heartbeats increased…mujhe…mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai….she said looking down

Kavin (lifting her face up, holding her chin) - tum sharmati bhi ho mujhe nahi pata tha.

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin please….she pleaded, though she also wanted this to happen….nahi maanoge tum?….he shook his head in no with a determined look…acha thik hai! tum…tum apni aankhe band karo…she said shyly

Kavin - okay!

Purvi (warningly) - no cheating.

he nodded his head in agreement, she covered his eyes with her palms and moved forward. She was feeling very nervous but she took a deep breath and took a glance at him. unknowingly a smile curved onto her lips. she closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips against his and started kissing him softly with so much love and tenderness. he smiled under the kiss and started caressing her hairs, pulling her more closer to him.

they broke after sometime and looked at each other. Purvi buried her face in his chest, blushing badly.

Kavin (hugging her back, whispering in her ears) - ab shayad ye ek mahina aaram se gujrega.

 **One Month Later**

It was Kavin and Purvi's engagement day….the engagement ceremony was kept in Purvi's house in Pune in some close relatives and friends presence. Purvi and Kavin were dressed in traditional attire and were looking very happy.

Purvi's Mother (forwarding the ring) - ye lo beta! jaldi se isse Kavin ko pehna do.

Purvi picked the ring in her hand and took a glance at Mishti, who was standing near Purvi's father happily, holding his hand.

Purvi (looking at Kavin) - I am sorry Kavin lekin mai ye engagement nahi kar sakti!

Kavin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi?

PurviM (holding her arm) - kya bol rahi hai tu? dimag to thik hai na tera?

Purvi (explaining) - Kavin! yaha par koi hai jisska tum par mujhse jyada haq hai, aur jab tak vo mujhe permission nahi de deti mai tumse engagement nahi kar sakti.

Kavin (clueless) - kya bol rahi ho tum? kiski permission chahiye tumhe?

Purvi walked close to Mishti and sat in front of her. Kavin was trying to understand what she is upto.

Purvi (holding her shoulder) - Mishtu! aaj mai aapse kuch kehna chahti hu...Mishti nodded her head…mai aap aur aapke Bunny dono se bahut pyaar karti hu….aap dono meri life ka sabse important part ho…you are the best thing ever happened to me baby…her eyes became moist….aapne mujhe ahsaas dilaya hai ki maa hone ki feeling kya hoti hai…I love you so much…will you please accept me as your mother? aap mujhe humesha ke liye apni mumma banayengi? please mana mat karna varna mera dil tut jaayega.

Kavin's eyes filled with happy tears he hearing what Purvi said. He was feeling very proud of his choice. Mishti took a glance at Kavin and then again at Purvi.

Mishti - aap humesha mujhse aise hi pyaar karengi?

Purvi (nodding her head, teary) - humesha!

Mishti - aap kabhi mujhe chodkar nahi jaayengi!

Purvi (pinching her throat) - kabhi bhi nahi! I promise.

Mishti (kissing her cheeks) - I love you Mumma!

Purvi (smiling with tears, hugging her) - I love you too baby.

Kavin wiped his tears and a sweet smile appeared on his face seeing both of them together. he walked close to Purvi's father.

Kavin (trying to lighten the situation) - dekh rahe hai aap papa! Inn dono maa beti ne to abhi se team bana li hai...iss team ke saamne mere akele ki kaha chalne wali hai.

Purvi's Father (teasingly) - aree beta koi baat nahi! tum dono jaldi se Mishti ka ek bhai le aana.…ussko tum apni team mai include kar lena…barabari ka muqabla ho jaayega….hahhahah…..he jokes

Kavin and Purvi both turned red hearing his comments. Purvi looked down blushing.

PurviM (showing eyes to him) - aap bhi na kabhi kabhi hadd hi kar dete hai…bacho ke saath koi aisa majak karta hai kya.

Purvi's parents cute fight started, taking everyone's attention. Kavin and Purvi looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

Kavin (syncing lips) - I love you…he blows a kiss in the air

Purvi makes a action with her hands, as if she is catching the kiss. she kissed on her same hand, looking at him and winks.

They both looked around making sure, nobody has watched them and moved to Purvi's parents to stop their fighting.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - this story also comes to an end...I loved writing this story since I wrote on Kavi after a very long time and the characters were sweet...I loved writing Mishti and Bunny :')**

 **Thank You FancyPari, Riya, Prachi, Asd, Manvi, Simmi, Poppi, Ashwini, Annie, Nivedita, Akanksha, Subhi, Sweety, BelieverMiss, Ajiya, Update Kavi, Poorti, Ashi and all the guest (silent one's too) love you all :')**

 **Riya - hi-5 on introvert thing :p same here! I also completed my graduation last year :') Thank You for your all the support love :) love you!**


End file.
